pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Breloom
| name='Breloom'| jname=(キノガッサ Kinogassa)| image= | ndex=286| evofrom=Shroomish| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= BRELL-loom | hp=60| atk=130| def=80| satk=60| sdef=60| spd=70| species=Mushroom Pokémon| type= / | height=3'11"| weight=86.4 lbs| ability=Effect Spore *Poison Heal| color=Green| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Breloom(キノガッサ Kinogassa) is a / -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Shroomish, which evolves in Breloom starting at level 23. Appearance Breloom is a small, bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. It has a green body and legs, with a light colored head and tail. On top of its head is a green, hat-like structure that resembles a mushroom cap. On either side of this cap are red orbs with black dots in the middle, appearing as eyes. A small cluster of seeds are located on the tip of its tail and are used in attacks. Its arms are not visible, as it tucks them in, leaving only two red claws, on either hand, visible. Despite this appearance, Breloom can extend its arms to punch an enemy. The Shiny version of a Breloom has red skin where there is usually green. It also has yellow orbs on its cap and yellow claws on its hands and feet. Kenny has a Breloom. But Unkown. Special Abilities Breloom's two possible abilities are Effect Spore or Poison Heal. With Effect Spore, there is a chance that when physically attacked, Breloom will inflict Paralysis, Sleep or Poison on the enemy. With Poison Heal, Breloom will recover 1/8 of its health if poisoned, though this only works in battle. Breloom are also very strong for their size, and they are also extremely fast. Anime Breloom's first appearance was in the episode A Shroomish Skirmish. In this episode a group of Breloom attack Ash and his friends for stealing food. Toward the episodes end, May's Torchic evolves into a Combusken and then defeats the Breloom. Games Breloom's first appearance in a game was in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, being the evolved form of a Shroomish. When evolved from Shroomish at Level 23 it also becomes a Fighting-Type in addition to a Grass-Type Pokémon. Besides the main game series, Breloom can also be found in Pokémon Trozei! and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Pokédex Entries | name=Breloom| ruby=Breloom closes in on its foe with light and sprightly footwork, then throws punches with its stretchy arms. This Pokémon's fighting technique puts boxers to shame.| sapphire=The seeds ringing Breloom's tail are made of hardened toxic spores. It is horrible to eat the seeds. Just taking a bite of this Pokémon's seed will cause your stomach to rumble.| emerald=It scatters spores from holes in the cap on its head. It loves warm and humid climates. It feeds on trees and plants in fields and forests.| firered=The seeds on its tail are made of toxic spores. It knocks out foes with quick, virtually invisible punches.| leafgreen=The seeds on its tail are made of toxic spores. It knocks out foes with quick, virtually invisible punches.| diamond=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers.| pearl=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers.| platinum=Its short arms stretch when it throws punches. Its technique is equal to that of pro boxers.| }} Trivia *Breloom is the only Pokémon with its type combination. Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon